Saying Goodbye
by ericlover75
Summary: What i thought should have happened and what might happen at the end of season 3. This story is in two parts.
1. Chapter 1

Saying Good-bye

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do. I rewatched episode 10 again and the emotion that Eric shows just got to me so I thought I'd write a little ditty.

"Why does it sound like you're saying good-bye?" I asked and I could feel the lump forming in my throat.

"Cause I' am" he said and I thought for a moment he might cry. He looked so sad, so vulnerable and for once I believed him.

Then he grabbed me a began kissing me with such passion and lust it almost brought me to my knees. He was a great kisser, I guess a thousand years gives you a lot of practice. His hands were on my back, my shoulders pulling me to him and then cupping my face gently. I felt him burning for me and I burned for him as well.

I forgot about Bill, forgot about Russell forgot about everything that wasn't right in front of me. I pulled away to catch my breathe. Eric eyed me hungrily. Lust was the most evident emotion that he was showing but there was something else there under the surface that I didn't want to name. I realized in that moment that I did care for Eric and I didn't want him to say goodbye.

I stepped back and grabbed hold of my shirt and slowly pulled it up. Eric stopped me when my eyes were cover and kissed me again. He ran his tongue up and down my neck and I could feel warmth spreading to my core. He finished pulling my shirt off. I grabbed his next and he helped me pull it up and off. His chest was white and hard like marble. His abs were hard and I wanted to bite and lick them. He reached behind me and undid my bra and I let it fall to the ground. He eyed my breasts and licked his lips.

"Now, now you have to wait a minute. Good boys must be patient" I cooed to him.

"Ah but I'm not good. We shouldn't do this" he said and pulled away. He was right of course but I needed him and if I admitted it I wanted him.

Has he ever really done anything to me really? Sure he's flirted and been a pig but he's a man and vampire what did I expect. He did trick me into taking his blood but if I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have. I mean something inside me must have wanted to save him. I mean Bill didn't tell me about the effects of his blood I found out through Eric. When I seen him on that roof with Godric my heart broke with his and if I could have offered him comfort I would have.

Do I trust Bill, not really. Did I trust Eric not really but it's not like he could lie to keep me, I'm not even his. Do I want Eric, most definitely.

"Pam's calling I'll be right back" he said and I could hear the regret in his voice. He was back five minutes later.

"You have to go, get away from here. Russell wants you and he won't stop till he gets you. If I was smart I'd use you but I can't. I won't do that to you. If you need anything to disappear I'll give it to you. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be in this mess" he said.

"It's not your fault he was looking for me long before that. Before I even met you vampires" I said.

"What's it matter Bill, me were both vampires, heartless creatures" Eric said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I put my shirt back on.

"Nothing. There's no way out, no solution" he said and hung his head. I went to him and ran my hand through his hair. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me to him. I rested my cheek on his head and tried to offer some support.

"There has to be a solution" I said. Eric pulled back and grabbed a hold of my arms.

"He wants your blood Sookie. Your fae blood so he can walk in the light" Eric yelled.

"What do you mean?" I said back irritated. Eric sighed.

"When Bill took your blood in Jackson and you through him out, he was able to walk in the daylight for a few moments until he slowly burned. Russell would drain you to try and figure away to make it permanent. I can't and won't allow that" Eric said voice cold like steel.

He was fighting for me and I wasn't his. He must truly care for me. He's going to die trying to save me. I won't let that happen.

I raised his chin with my hand and I seen the red tracks. He shed bloody tears for me and soon it would be his life's blood. Before I realized what I was doing I bent down and licked his tears away. Then I kissed his lips, I felt his fangs drop and I pricked my tongue on one and allowed a couple of drops to hit his tongue. I pulled back to gage his reaction and I wasn't disappointed. The lust was back and this time I let go.

Eric carried me to his desk. He held me with one arm while he wiped the desk clean with the other. He gently laid me on the desk. He popped the button on my jeans and undid the zipper. I lifted a little as he pulled my jeans off. He kissed his way back up my legs and stopped at the tops of my thighs. He stepped back and undid his pants and slid them off. I knew what to expect since I seen it before. Since it was going to be in me though I was nervous.

"Don't worry lover I won't hurt you" Eric said and ripped my panties off. He started to kiss and caress my nether lips and it felt good. I closed my eyes as his cool tongue probed and tasted.

"No lover look at me" he commanded and my eyes snapped open. I locked eyes with him as he did things to me that no other vampire has done before. I felt my orgasm building and my muscles start to clench. As my orgasm ripped through me Eric continued his ministrations until I came back to myself.

He was hovering above me now. I wanted him inside me to make me feel whole.

"Now Eric" I said and he complied. It took several tries for Eric to be fully inside and me to adjust. Well look at the size of him, I'm not that big. When we moved it was together, hips moving in tandem. Tongue, lips, breathe everything shared and used with sweet intention. I felt my orgasm build within me like a great tide waiting to crash against the shore. Eric's thrusts sped up but still we moved in sync racing to our completion together.

I pulled Eric down to me and whispered into his ear.

"Bite me" and I bared my neck. He licked my neck at my pulse point and when his fangs sunk in my orgasm ripped through me and the oddest most wonderful thing happened.

SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HER LOVE LOVE SOOKIE LOVE

I could hear Eric's thoughts but soon it faded and it was silent once again. Eric was looking into my eyes; I could see the love there so I did something I normally wouldn't do. I pulled his head down and bit hard into his neck. His blood was thick and sweet like honey and I sucked it down until the wounds closed. Eric climax right when I bit and I felt his cool seed fill my core and it triggered another orgasm that left me sated and sleepy.

"Why Sookie, why did you bite me?' Eric asked.

"I wanted to of my own doing. I wasn't tricked or asked to and because of that I did" I said

Eric pulled out carefully and disappeared into his closet and back out in seconds. He picked me up and took me over to the couch where he had laid out a blanket. He lay on his side and pulled me to his chest. We lay there cuddling (never pegged Eric for a cuddler) and enjoyed the quiet. I must have dozed off, when I awoke Eric was gone. I pulled on my clothes and waited.

While I sat there I began to formulate a plan in my mind one that we would all survive. What if I offered myself to Russell and told him that my blood does allow vampires to walk in the day. That he could feed off me when he wanted. Once he was outside and burning, I could run out and chain him after Eric gave me some blood. It was risky but if everyone survived then it would be worth it. Now I just have to tell Eric. I was lost in thought when the door burst open and Bill walked in.

"I have been worried sick about you and your here? Why are you here Sookie?" He asked and I watched as his nostrils flared. He knew but I wasn't ashamed and I felt no regret.

"I came to ask why Eric was saying goodbye" I said.

"Does that entail sleeping with him as well? I can smell him all over you. I thought we were together. I love you Sookie" Bill said.

"You thought we were together after you nearly killed me the other day? We had sex after a fight that was all" I said indifference in my voice.

"This isn't you, what did he do to you?" Asked Bill.

"Nothing except give me multiple orgasms. You almost killed me Bill. I don't trust you, how could I after you almost drained me?" I yelled and I heard a snarl. Eric was standing in the doorway and he looked extremely pissed.

"You almost drained her? Have you no self-control?" Eric bellowed.

"I was weak and I had lost a lot of blood" Bill tried to explain.

"Does not matter. How could you almost drain the one you say you love?" Eric questioned.

Aloud crash came from the front of the bar and Eric disappeared. I ran out of his office down the hall to come face to face with Russell. He grabbed a hold of my throat and flung me into a chair. I thought my teeth were going to rattle out of my gums. Ouch. I tried to stay calm. Eric hissed and Bill growled.

"Enough. Be silent or I will end you all. Now is it true that Sookie here is part fae" everyone stayed quiet.

"I' am" I replied.

"Sookie" Eric pleaded.

"I' am part fairy and yes my blood will allow you to walk in the sun. You can have it as much as you want as long as you want but you must let them go, all of them" I said.

"Can this be proven?" He asked.

'Yes Bill has walked in the sun after taking my blood" I explained.

"Sookie no" Eric shouted. Russell threw him across the bar into the dancer poll.

"Please Russell take me not them" I pleaded.

"Fine besides I may need them later. Eric's childe bind Bill" she did as he said.

"Now Eric you go first?" He said.

"What?" He asked.

"You take her blood and go out first" Russell said.

"We might kill her" he said.

"Your childe can give her blood" Russell said. Shit this won't work.

"Ok" Eric said. I pray Eric was able to fool him long enough to get him outside.

"It's almost dawn" Russell said.

Eric disappeared for a few moments. He must have gone into his office. When he came out he spoke briefly to Pam and came over to the table. It was time. He touched my face and I could read the love and sadness in his eyes and I knew this was goodbye. No no no don't give up Eric. You're a thousand-year-old Viking warrior act like one.

Russell grew impatient and he pulled me onto the table. He bit my neck so hard I screamed in agony. I felt Eric slid his fangs in and as he drank he held my hand. I must have lost consciousness for a few moments, when I came to Pam was feeding me her blood. She pulled her wrist away and I slowly sat up. I noticed a cup near by.

"Eric left some of his blood in his office for you and I gave you some as well. He's cuffed himself to Russell; he's going to die" Pam said tears running down her face.

"No I shouted and ran for the door. I felt arms grab me round my waist and pull me back.

"I won't let you do it Sookie" Bill said and as I touched his hands I got a flash of his mind. He was the one who led Russell here. He knew all along what my blood could do and that I was a fairy that's why he came back to Bon Temps. He was here on orders of the Queen. The thing that hurt the most was that he took my virginity in order to bind me to him further.

"Let go of me" I screamed and light flashed from my hands and Bill went flying. I didn't spare a glance at him as I ran out the door to the one man that I should have trusted all along. On the way out I grabbed a splinter of the wood from the chair Eric had broke.

When I got out there I could smell burning flesh and both vampires were screaming. I ran over to Russell and slammed the stake home. He burst into ash and floated away. I went to Eric, it was bad. He was already starting to flake away. I cried then and a tear hit his face and healed the part it hit. I tried to get him up but what I touched would flake away. Eric smiled then at me. He knew I was safe and that was all that mattered to him. Soon he was ash and as I ran my finger along his cheek his body collapsed in on itself.

I sat there for awhile crying. I don't know how much time passed but it seemed like hours, no like years. As I got up I saw the sun catch on something and I reached down and pulled out his necklace and ring. I never saw this ring before but it must have been old. It had a crest on it and a blood red ruby. The necklace made me cry some more, it was a bullet on a leather cord. I knew without a doubt that it had been the bullet I sucked out of Eric's chest.

I pulled myself up onto my feet and took one step after another into a future I was no longer sure of.

TBC

A/N this is a two part story. The main and an epilogue.


	2. Chapter 2

Saying Goodbye

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Epilogue

When I re-entered Fangtasia I noticed that both vampires were still awake. I went to Pam first and drew her into a hug to my surprise she hugged me back. When I pulled away I placed the ring and necklace in her hand.

Pam looked startled at first but then shook her head and put them back in my hand.

"You keep them Sookie, you may need them someday and take this" she handed me a white envelope and I knew it was from Eric. Her words cryptic as ever but something in them made me wonder what she was up to.

I turned to Bill and walked over to where he was standing. I made no move to hug him. If he hadn't held me back I may have made it to Eric on time. Just for that deep down I wish it were him that had met his final death. I must have had an awful look on my face cause he actually took a step back and really he should. I stepped closer and before I realized what I was doing I slapped him across the face hard I knew it hurt and in a better way then I expected.

"Listen to me Bill Compton we are through. I 'm leaving Bon Temps forever. I can't bare to be here, I've lost to many people that I love" Bill looked surprised.

"Yes, I loved him. I've cared for him for awhile now and then well I guess it evolved into something more. Do not seek me out or follow me I do not wish to be found. I 'm through with vampires and all this shit. You only want my blood or my body or my ability never me. Thank you for showing me how cruel vampires can be and for helping take away everything I loved. Goodbye Bill" I said and walked to the door.

"Take care my telepathic friend" Pam said. As I walked out the door I heard her say "We'll meet again someday, you can count on it".

I drove home in silence and completely alone. When I arrived home I packed a bag of essentials and tried not to cry. I packed my white and red sundress the one I wore the first night I met Eric.

Oh Eric, why did you have to leave me, why did you have to die? I put his ring and necklace in a red velvet box and packed it with my stuff.

I grabbed the envelope off my dresser and sat on my bed. I opened it up and recognized Eric's elegant script.

Sookie

I'm sorry dear one but if you are reading this then I have met the true death. Please believe me when I say that you were the "light" of my undead life. You have a spark deep inside that makes you different and your fire and passion set you miles above the rest. Enclosed is a cheque for $500 000.00. Take it, use it to disappear. There is no one left that can ensure your safety. As my parting wish take it and live for me. Be happy Sookie, your free.

Eternally Yours,

Eric

I cried all the tears I had left in me and with the last I closed the door to my old farmhouse and my old life. Sookie Stackhouse is gone and now there's nothing left but I will go on cause Eric asked me to and for once I will listen.

The End.

OR IS IT? BEST WISHES~T


End file.
